darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tengu/dialogue
Standard *'The Tengu:' Haha! Hello, Portmaster! **'Player:' How goes the legend of Sojobo? ***''Before Tetsu-Oni'' ****'The Tengu:' To be honest, without any demons to vanquish or ghosts to lay to rest, I get a bit bored. ****'Shanao:' (mumble) ****'The Tengu:' Shanao says 'hello'. ***''After Tetsu-Oni'' ****'The Tengu:' Shanao's head is still ringing from our fight with the oni, but the other oni will think twice before launching any new attacks. ***''After Spirits in the Sky'' ****'The Tengu:' We're both a bit melancholy right now, in remembrance of the sky orphans. ***''After Dove from Above'' ****'The Tengu:' Shanao is furious with thoughts of Benkei. I've been playing some pranks to cheer him up...but it’s not working. ***''After A Cloud on the Horizon'' ****'The Tengu:' You should hear Shanao recounting our fight with Benkei - he's not been this enthusiastic about anything in years! ***''After A Bird in the Hand'' ****'The Tengu:' I am concerned about Benkei's safety...but we must discover what Kakashi is planning. ***''After Lament of the Sea'' ****'The Tengu:' I have been studying my knowledge, and consulting the Way of Gu...but I've found no mention of Kami-shima. It is most puzzling. ***''After Gu: Masters of the Magic Mountain'' ****'The Tengu:' Benkei was our nemesis for years, and a loyal servant just a handful of days. He was a villain, but we were beginning to understand the man. Is it strange that I now mourn his death? ***''After Guardians of the World'' ****'The Tengu:' Kami-shima has brought life back to this old bird! It will sustain us for many a year to come, so the legend of Sojobo... ****'Shanao:'' (mumble) ****'The Tengu:' The legend of Sojobo AND Shanao continues! ****'The Tengu:' Also the pranks... **'Player:' About your voyages... ***'The Tengu:' If you ever need help, do not hesitate to ask. **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''With the Convict unlocked'' ****'The Tengu:' I would love to have a conversation about theft with that Convict fellow. I think I can set him back on a righteous path! ****If both the Tengu and Convict are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. **'Player:' Played any good pranks lately? ***'The Tengu:' Haha! Of course! I've set up the perfect prank involving henna, a golem head and a parrot. ***'Player:' Oh, who are you pranking? ***'The Tengu:' Oh, actually, forget I said anything... ***'The Tengu:' And...er...don't use your scrimshaw station for a while. **previous cutscenes ***Meet the Tengu ***Tetsu-Oni ***Spirits in the Sky ***Dove from Above ***More ****A Cloud on the Horizon ****A Bird in the Hand ****Lament of the Sea Story voyages Meet the Tengu *'The Tengu:' Greetings, great Portmaster! I am Sojobo, hunter of demons, banisher of ghosts, champion of the downtrodden and prankster of the rude! *'Player:' Um, okay. Are you planning to bring trouble to my port? *'The Tengu:' No, no! Trouble is everywhere, but I do not bring it. I seek out trouble wherever it is and quash it! *'Player:' So you're something of a hero in these parts? *'The Tengu:' Hero? Hahahaha! No, no, no, I am a legend! I am the Mask of the Ten Gu, and I vanquish the evildoers of Wushanko, wherever they may lurk! *'Player:' You're the Mask of the Ten Gu? Wait, you're just the mask? *'The Tengu:' Ah, er, yes. Sorry, I should introduce you. Hang on... *'???:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' No, I hadn't forgotten you. Yes, I was getting to that. Don't be that way. *'???:' (mumble) *'Player:' Who are you talking to? *'The Tengu:' I was talking to Shanao. I am Sojobo, Mask of the Ten Gu...but the man wearing me is called Shanao. *'Player:' Wait, you're controlling him? Speaking for him? And he's okay with that? *'The Tengu:' Of course! We are a team! Without me, he would not survive. Without him, I'd just be sitting on a table somewhere. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' Hahaha, yes, I'll ask. Shanao is getting a bit too old to fly everywhere, and we still have many wrongs to right! Would you allow us use of your fleet? *'Player:' Sure, why not? *Congratulations - you have unlocked The Tengu adventurer, Sojobo (and Shanao)! The Tengu now has a chance to visit your port daily, bringing voyage opportunities. Tetsu-Oni Beginning * Player: ''' Sojobo. * '''The Tengu: Portmaster, I have heard rumours that the oni warlord, Obanak, is terrorizing the island of Ai Jei. No doubt he seeks gunpowder, with which to wage war. Finally, we shall have our chance to stop him! * Player: ''' You shall have it. Tell me, Sojobo, what led you to what you do? * '''The Tengu: I am the Mask of the Ten Gu. The Ten Gu are the wise leaders of the benevolent Gu people. They created me as a repository of their wisdom and knowledge. * The Tengu: They gave me sentience so that I could share the wisdom, and judge when one was worthy to hear it. But the Gu are not a practical people, and they forgot to give me legs. * The Tengu: I was filled with benevolence and altruism, but no method to take it out into the world, only impart it upon those who would visit me in my tower. I was trapped and frustrated...until Shanao set me free. * The Tengu: What else could we do with such freedom, but right the wrongs of this world? * Player: ''' Why did Shanao take on your quest? * '''The Tengu: That is something you will have to ask him, but some other time - he's asleep at the moment, the old coot. Anyway, we must go - that oni won't stab himself to death. End * Player: ''' How did your mission go, Sojobo? * '''The Tengu: Ahahaha, what a battle! Obanak was a worthy foe, but he stood no chance. His reign of terror is over. A drink to celebrate! * Player: ''' Aren't you just a mask? Wouldn't alcohol just go straight through you to Shanao? * '''The Tengu: Yes, but it makes him do the funniest things, and he dances like a headless chicken! * Player: ''' Do you mind if I ask Shanao a question? * '''The Tengu: Feel free! But he won't answer at the moment, he's still unconscious from the fight. Obanak smacked him one too many times with his tetsu club! Haha! * Player: ''' Oh no, is he alright? * '''The Tengu: Oh, he'll be fine. He's a tough old bird. Until next time, Portmaster - we'll be in the bar! Spirits in the Sky Beginning *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' Shanao wants me to tell you something, Portmaster. You asked before why he set me free. He is a sky orphan - the last of his kind. *'Player:' Sky orphan? I've heard of sea orphans before, but not sky orphans. *'The Tengu:' It's a similar affliction, but Shanao's people share traits with birds and other flying creatures, instead of creatures of the sea. They were ostracised and preyed apon. An offshoot of the Purists called the Lead Foot hunted his kind to extinction. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' Mind your language, old man! *'The Tengu:' Shanao was their sole survivor. He washed up on my island after an attack that saw his people killed. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' I know, Shanao. I mourn them too. *'The Tengu:' In his grief he sought solace, and he found it atop Mount Kurama, in the highest perch of the temple there. It so happened this place was my home. We forged an alliance that day. *'The Tengu:' He would wear me and set me free, and I would teach him how to survive on his own. His thoughts were never of revenge, but we did seek justice, and in time brought the Lead Foot to task. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' I'm asking him Shanao. Be patient. *'The Tengu:' Shanao wishes to know if we could sail to his old home on the Teardrop Islands. Word has reached us that a sky orphan spirit haunts it. He wishes to lay it to rest. *'Player:' How could I deny such a request? Thank you for sharing your story with me. My ship and crew at your disposal, Shanao. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'Player:' You're welcome? I think. He did just say thank you, yes? End *'Player:' Shanao, Sojobo - how was your journey? Did you lay the spirit to rest? *'The Tengu:' It was not just one spirit, Portmaster, but a whole flock of sky orphan spirits! *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' My apologies, Shanao - flock is the wrong collective noun, apparently - but they were many, and angry. It took all we had to return to peaceful rest. *'The Tengu:' We gathered from them that they were purposely raised by a malicious entity, but they could not say who. *'The Tengu:' More troubling is that we received news about the warlord Obanak, who you helped us to defeat. He too was spurred into action by an outside source. I fear these events may be connected. *'The Tengu:' This stinks of a Purist plot to me. Dove from Above Beginning *'Player:' Hello, Sojobo. Have you found out anything more about the Purist plot? The one that ties the sky orphan spirits to the warlord Obanak? *'The Tengu:' I think we might have to ask the Purists directly! Nicely, of course. It's time to pay a visit to their stronghold on Ren Bo. *'Player:' is that safe? I mean, you're just one man...and his mask. There must be hundreds of Purists there! *'The Tengu:' We've faced worst odds before! Remember that army of kappa on Waiko? *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' Hahaha, that's right, and their leader had that magical demon eye too! I'd forgotten that! Do you remember the look on its face when... *'Shanao:' (mumble mumble mumble) *'The Tengu:' And none of them could stand up again for hours! Hahaha! Ah, good memories. *'The Tengu:' So, Shanao, are you up to flying? *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' *sigh* you stretched out old ostrich. Never mind. *'The Tengu:' Portmaster, it seems we once more have need of a boat. If you would get us close enough, Shanao should be rested enough that we can assault from the skies and catch them unaware! End *'Player:' So, are there any Purists left who can still stand? *'The Tengu:' Haha! They can all stand. We did not need to hurt them in the end. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' We'll do that next time, Shanao. The Purists were more than happy to give us information. They want to distance themselves from this conspiracy. *'Player:' If even they don't get involved, it must be bad. *'The Tengu:' It's a Purist plot, alright. The perpetrator is none other than my nemesis, Benkei - an extremist even by Purist standards. *'The Tengu:' He aided Obanak's island assault in exchange for weapons - tetsu oni clubs, no less - and he raised the sky orphan spirits so he could discover the location of the sky orphan's most sacred temple. *'Player:' To what end? *'The Tengu:' It seems he is raising an army to oppose the reign of the seasingers within Wushanko. *'Player:' Well, it's his funeral... *'The Tengu:' You misunderstand, Portmaster. As powerful as the seasingers are, they are generally a peaceful people - only some of their number aim to subjugate the east. There is a relic within the sky orphan shrine that would give Benkei the power of the skies! *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' It's alright, Shanao. We shan't let him desecrate your people's final resting place. A Cloud on the Horizon Beginning *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' Calm down, Shanao. I’m asking! *'Player:' No need to ask, Sojobo – you have use of my boats. Just tell me, where are you headed? *'The Tengu:' We require passage to the Pearl Fortress. Once there, Shanao can fly us up to Haka-su. It sits on a peak of the mountain overlooking the fortress. *'Player:' What’s there? *'The Tengu:' It’s the final nesting place of the sky orphans, along with their collected knowledge and... *'The Tengu:' ...the Fenghuang Feathers. They are said to have been plucked from the great leaders of the sky orphans, and are imbued with their power. Just one feather would give Benkei the power of flight, and would allow him to control the spirits of the sky orphans - perhaps even Shanao too! *'The Tengu:' We must stop Benkei. If he succeeds, I fear he will not stop at the seasingers, and the Purists would be quick to back his success. Anarchy would fall over Wushanko, and all non-humans would be in danger. *'Player:' Very well – may the winds be in your favour. End *'Player:' Did you manage to stop Benkei? *'The Tengu:' Yes...and no. When we arrived, Benkei was already in flight, carried aloft by the feather. You should have seen Shanao soar, straight at him! I was so proud. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' We fought in the skies, on and around the mountaintops…even on the walls of the Pearl Fortress. The Death Lotus stood watching us in awe. *'The Tengu:' But our fight, it was the stuff of legend! Benkei's tetsu club raining blow after blow, my Gu katana slicing and dicing. It was a fight worthy of the gods - you know, if we had any here. *'Player:' But you defeated him? *'The Tengu:' Eventually. We managed to snatch the feather from him. We were a long way up at the time - he would have had a long time to think about his failure on the way down... *'The Tengu:' ...but this old goose surprised me with a show of mercy. We dived after him, catching him at the last second and swooping him to safety. And it was just as well that we did... *'Player:' What happened? *'The Tengu:' Benkei was shamed by our mercy, and swore a life debt to us. He revealed he had been working for another all along - a man named Kakashi. *'Player:' And this Kakashi? *'The Tengu:' Long gone...and with the rest of the Fenghuang Feathers! I fear we have not yet reached the end of this plot. A Bird in the Hand Beginning *'Player:' Hello, Sojobo, Shanao. *'The Tengu': It's just me today, Portmaster - Shanao is...resting. *'Player:' Is he okay? *'The Tengu:' I'm afraid Shanao will soon sing his last song. He's no spring chicken anymore, and the fight with Benkei hurt him more than I thought. *'Player:' I didn't realise. *'The Tengu:' He doesn't like to talk about it, or rather he doesn't like ME to talk about it. *'Player:' What will happen to you if he dies? *'The Tengu:' Unless I can find another to wear me, I will be a mask again. He may be an ornery old crow - and a tiny bit cuckoo - but we've achieved so much together. Things just wouldn't be the same without him. *'Player:' Are you planning to go after Kakashi? My sources tell me he's bad news. *'The Tengu:' The Way of Gu dictates we must see this through to the end, whatever the outcome. Besides, we have a secret weapon in Benkei! *'The Tengu:' We sent Benkei back to Kakashi as a spy. We'll wait for an opportune time and then strike. Shanao should be up for that much, at least! *'Player:' What do you need? *'The Tengu:' A ship to Yamada Island - that is from where Kakashi will launch his assault on Paradise and its many seasingers. By the time we arrive, Shanao should be well nested. *'Player:' You have it, but on one condition. Lay off the bird puns! *'The Tengu:' Are you sure you want me to 'lay' off them? Haha! *'Player:' ... *'The Tengu:' Okay, I'll stop. End *'Player:' Were you successful? How's Shanao? *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'Player:' Glad to hear it. Wait, how did I understand that? *'The Tengu:' You get used to his mumbling. We stopped Kakashi's assault on Paradise, but it wasn't pretty. Before we got there, he'd been killing sea creatures - so many dead. *'The Tengu: At least Benkei proved he intends to honour his new allegiance to us - he managed to steal back the remaining Fenghuang Feathers. The sky orphan spirits abandoned Kakashi at the final moment! *'Player:' And what of Kakashi? *'The Tengu:' He escaped - Shanao was too tired to chase after him...but we'll get another chance. Benkei is still with Kakashi, though I fear his position has become more perilous. *'The Tengu:' For now, at least, the skies are clear. Random events Last Orders A Simple Favour *'The Tengu:' I have no need of services. Take your wares elsewhere, good man! Category:Player-owned ports